thesolarpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Solarian War
The Solarian War was a continuation of the Lightning War local to Sol System and was fought between the El'yon and the forces of Exades. The El'yon consider it a direct response by Exades to the binding of Ruin and the other A'yon and the events of Second Genesis. It was also the first time the El'yon acted on their own agency, and not as the First Empire. While being a relatively short struggle, it was a crucial juncture in the fate of Solverse. The conclusion of the Solarian War heralded the end of the Universal Period and marked the beginning of the Old Earth. Background Master of Pain Exades, fleeing the destruction of Ruin's forces and decimation of the Black World of Nar'ghul, came to Sol System and set up base on Charon. While he no longer had a body due to his forcible descension, he possessed enough force of will to manifest himself into the Empirical Verse, augmenting his natural will through drawing in energy from the surrounding universe and feeding off of the pain and suffering of others. The Empyrean Verse pulling like the tidal wave of gravity on his corrupt spirit. Knowing that he did not possess infinite strength of will to stay manifested forever - and should he lose that strength of will, with it lose the ability to influence the Empirical Verse forever - Exades determined to make the universe a place of suffering and pain for no reason other than his own continued existence. In the manner of Da'se'th'la choosing the title of Ruin as a rejection of his Shaeloah-given identity, Exades became Death. Despite his descension, Exades found that the rules of reality with which the Universe was originally created still applied to him... and could be twisted to his advantage. Each soul, like a star, burned brightly within the Empyrean; the more energy and force of will a soul had, the brighter they burned. However, like the rest of the A'yai, there was no light within him and so his influence existed as a cold, dark void in the Empyrean. When Exades created and fed off of suffering, his presence within the Empyrean grew colder and more intense, drawing small traces of light from other souls to further feed him, creating a snowball effect of suffering and thereby ensuring his own existence and power. The Jewel Planet The A'yon had devastated the primordial Earth and almost completely wiped out the First Genesis life there seeded by the First Empire. Earth's survival of this brutal onslaught caught the attention of El Himself, causing Him to declare it the Jewel Planet. Out of compassion for the struggling life there and to safeguard the Grand Plan of Shaeloah, El Himself came down to Sol System with a contingent of El'yon. Final Battle Exades' physical form was broken by El in a great and final battle and left on Earth to die. Exades' most devout followers worked a blasphemous work to preserve the spark of essence in Exades, so that his spirit would not be banished to Outer Darkness. They brought him to Charon and using the last bit of unholy knowledge given to them by Ruin, bound his essence into a black stone and buried it deep within Charon, and hid it's existence from the El'yon. Legacy The black stone would, eons later, be discovered by a group of cultists who had been spoken to and lured by the spirit of Exades and found the warband Soldiers of Charon during the Twilight Age. El commanded the El'yon to become Watchers in the like manner of the war. Thus the El'yon guarded all of the Nexus Worlds, including Earth, from hereafter with at least one El'yon Watching each world. Earth had the most El'yon of all guarding it. Thus ended the Universal Period and thus began the great expanse of the Old Earth period. Category:Universal Category:Old Earth Category:War